BE,S 3: Merry Christmas, Momma
by cpneb
Summary: Joss hasn't been to her mother's grave since she was three, but she's ready now.  Joss, Wade, Slim, Betty, Kim, Ron, Ryan, and Rachel....next, in Merry Christmas, Momma.
1. Chapter 1 – Demon Slaying

Blue Eyes, Shining 3: Merry Christmas, Momma

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the song referenced in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

It's too big to be an intermezzo, so it's a new story line.

Joss has never been to see her mother….the story of Joss' journey, and the journeys of others, in this story: Merry Christmas, Momma.

It's all Cindy's fault: she sent me the picture...

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

Merry Christmas, Momma

Story: occurs during BE, S 2: Training Table Blues.

Time stamp: Chapter 1 occurs between chapters 2 and 3 of Training Table Blues, in the early evening after school, two days before Joss leaves for Middleton.

- - - - - - -

C**hapter 1 – Demon-Slaying**

"Daddy?"

Joss Possible came into her dad's bedroom after dinner. Slim Possible was relaxing after a busy day, reading in his recliner.

He looked up. "Yes, Sweet Tea?"

"DADDY!" By now, it was a game with them, and she didn't mind it anymore: she treated it as a badge of honor, but she still had to play the embarrassment game.

"Sorry, Joss," he smiled, and she smiled back.

"Daddy, I have a real serious question to ask you," and her smile disappeared, replaced by an emotionless face.

"You can ask me anything, darlin'."

"Kin go visit Momma at Christmas?"

Slim's face was frozen, but his heart lept.

"Why would you want to, now, Joss?"

"Daddy," and tears attempted to escape, "I've never been, and I've never wanted to, before…"

"…until you understood why you had the nightmares," he finished, and Joss nodded quietly, embarrassed, but then she looked up at her Dad with hope.

"And, now, I finally understand what I saw in those nightmares, Daddy: I saw heroes, people I'd read about in school and seen in movies and on television; all of them were watching and waiting all around and with Momma, and I didn't understand why they were with her, until now."

"And, kin I assume that this also has something to do with 'your' hero?" Slim smiled, Joss' heart lept, and the smile almost fractured her face as she bubbled her follow-up question.

"Kin he come, too, Daddy? He'll want to meet Momma, too, and I know she'll want to meet him!"

"Darlin', anything that will get you to slay another demon is right fine with me. You talk to Wade, and let me know if he wants to go. I'll start checkin' out tickets," and Joss almost fell into Slim's lap as she hugged him.

"DADDY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" and she kissed his cheek and ran out to call Wade on her PossCom.

Slim bookmarked his place, put his book down next to his chair, and sat quietly for a few moments as he heard Joss talking excitedly to Wade.

'Sheri Nicole, I miss you,' Slim said in his mind, 'but, the good news is that your daughter finally is ready to visit you, and she's bringing a guest.

'I wish I was able to bring someone to introduce to you, like you and I discussed when you were here; but, I guess I'll have to settle for our littl' girl comin' with me…

'I miss you, darlin', I miss you so much at times like this, when I know you'd be proud of our daughter.

'I miss you, darlin', I miss you so much, sometimes, that it hurts my heart,' and tears came forth in more than a trickle.

'But, we're comin'; I'll settle for happy for that.'

- - - - - - -

"Hey, Wade!"

"Joss! And, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He had a large smile on his face, and a bottle of water at his desk. Joss was the happiest not to see another Slurpster cup.

"Ooooh! You just earned 10 more kisses when I see ya next!"

"I love strawberry," he smirked, "'seriously.'"

"What's up, Sweet Tea?"

"Wanna visit my momma at Christmas?" She was so excited that she ignored the Tea.

"Joss, I thought you told me before that you didn't want to go there."

"I didn't; until you came along, my demon-slayer.

"How 'bout we go after my school's out, and afta' I come back heah from the Middleton Days Christmas festival? Daddy and I kin come back for Christmas Day?"

"You're coming here for Christmas?" Now, **that** got his attention, and Wade's heart lept.

"Of course: I've got to deliver my BFBF his spankin' Christmas presents!"

"Joss," and Wade was shocked, surprised, pleased, worried that he hadn't even thought about a Christmas present for Joss: after all, it was still September, and he was male….

"Well, sure," he replied with no noticeable break (he hoped). "Can my parents come, too? They want to meet your dad in person."

"Well, shore, Wade," she giggled.

Her accent drove her crazy, now. It now only seemed to really show up when and for awhile after she talked to Wade, almost exclusively. She had noticed the pattern: was it a nervous habit, or was she just so unnerved by him and her good fortune that she couldn't think or talk straight, she wondered….

"Where is your mom, Joss?"

"She's at Arlington, Wade," and he sat up straighter.

"Mom and Dad will definitely want to come with us.

"Do me a favor, and don't mention it to them when you get here: I want it to be a surprise, and I'll tell them while you're here, so you can see Dad's reaction."

"Shore, Wade." 'How **does** he do that to me?' she asked herself in her mind. "He's more distracting than my class work when I'm racin' the barrels.' And they were quiet for a few moments, drinking each other in, and then Wade spoke.

"Joss?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't say that, Joss."

'His tone changed: is he mad at me?' Joss thought

"Why not? I love you, you love me; we're gonna be together forever, what's wrong with that?"

"You might leave me," he blurted, and he started to turn away, but stopped.

"Why would I **ever** do that, Wade? After what you did for me, I couldn't ever do that to you, Wade."

"After you come down, and what you hear, you might not ever want to see me, again," he said, turning his face away from the camera.

"Wade!

No response

"WADE LOAD!" she yelled, and he turned back to the camera, and Joss saw tears on the face of her hero, and she knew she had to act fast.

"It's my turn, Wade," and she pointed her next words.

"I.

"**Love**.

"You.

"Wade Load.

"There is **nothing **that you could do or **have** done that would **ever** send me away." Then, her voice grew softer, more caring, more concerned.

"I needed you, as much as you need me, now, and I won't leave you to face Donna and your 'Stephanie demons' by yourself.

"Besides," Joss grinned, "I need some of Ron's 'Wadeshine,' and I want to meet your parents, and I want to meet Donna, and, most importantly, you owe me about 300 kisses, and I intend to collect on every one of them," and Wade smiled through his sadness.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Jocelyn Possible?" Wade asked, honestly, as his tears began to dry up.

"Clean living?" and Wade laughed. 'Good,' Joss thought, 'I've got him back.'

"You 'came up here to 'hep me a bit,' my love," she continued, "and you hooked me with your webs of cables and wireless networking,"

"You didn't have to stay, Wade," she said, her voice softening again, "and now I want to do for you what you did for me, and what you're goin' to do me by seein' Momma with me," and her tears fought to escape and attack her face..

"Jocelyn Possible, I love you," he whispered, trying real hard not to cry again and successfully producing a smile.

"Right back at'cha, my favorite chocolate dessert," and she smiled because Wade was now smiling.

"Let me git down there, and I'll show you how much with mah hugs and kisses," she purred, and he grinned again,

"I still love strawberry," he whispered, and he tossed her a kiss, and cut the signal, and both of them broke down in private.

"I don't deserve him/her," they both said at the same time to the now-silent monitor and speakers.

- - - - - - -

'What do I get her for Christmas?' Wade sat back and thought.

'It's not like I can just pull something off the Internet, not for her first Christmas present from me,' and he sat back and thought while he ran some scans for Kim.

The idea hit him in the middle of the last scan:

'That's it!

'I need to talk to Mom. If she can do it (I know she can, it's whether or not she has the time), I can either get Slim to help, or I can talk to Claudia,' and he grinned, evilly. 'Why do it the easy way, when you can do it the "WOW!" way?' He thought, and he got up to go and talk to his mother.

- - - - - - -

Author's afterward:

Question: What do you do when you learn that your son's girlfriend's mother is in Arlington National Cemetery and he wants to go with her to her first visit with her mother since Mo died while saving her daughter?

Answer: You say, with all seriousness: "Let's go!" and you go so you both can meet her father, as well; besides, you really want to go to Arlington!

But, who else shows up, unannounced and unexpected, in some cases, even to them?

Wade asks his parents, and the results are next, in chapter two of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 – DC Expansion

Blue Eyes, Shining 3: Merry Christmas, Momma

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the song referenced in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

Joss and Wade and Slim want to go to see Sheri Nicole…but, who else goes, and who else shows up? The next steps in the story of Joss' journey, and that of others, in Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

C**hapter 2 – DC Expansion**

"Mom? Dad?" and Rachel and Ryan Load looked up from the breakfast table to see their son and Jocelyn standing, expectantly.

'After the session three nights ago, he looked like a new man,' Rachel thought.

'After the session three nights ago, and the time he's spent with Joss since then, he looks so relaxed, so much better.' Ryan thought.

"Yes, dear?" Rachel replied.

"Can I go with Joss and Slim to visit Sheri Nicole?"

"We'd like to meet Slim before you all go; when are you planning this?"

"Right before Christmas," Wade responded, and Joss was grinning.

'Something's up with these two,' Ryan thought, and he asked, "Where is she, Joss?"

"Arlington," she replied simply, and Ryan's face lit up.

"Certainly. I'll book our tickets, Wade, after you tell me when 'right before Christmas' is."

"Dad, don't worry about them. This is my Christmas present to you and Mom; I'll take care of everything. Think of it as my way of saying 'thank you,' for everything you've done for me, and my way of saying 'I'm sorry' for being such an idiot for so long," and he hugged his dad.

"Son, we're just happy that you're better, and you now know who and what your demons were," and Ryan smiled at his wife over his son's shoulder, and Rachel was smiling broadly.

"Besides," and Ryan released him. "The only times when you've been an idiot is when you hug me first and not your Mother," and Joss laughed as Wade stepped over to his mother and hugged her even more than he'd hugged his dad.

'Oh, yea, Wade, your demons are sooo in retreat!' Joss thought as she watched a happy family re-join. 'You evil shadows don't have a chance, now.'

- - - - - - -

"First class, Wade?" his mother asked on the clod December afternoon in Middleton as they got to the airport in the limousine that Wade has hired to take them.

"Y'all, you deserve it, and even more."

"WADE!"

"Sorry," he grinned as he stepped out. "Joss on my mind."

- - - - - - -

"Paging: Dr. Ryan Load and party. Please meet your parties at Terminal C, Baggage claim 12."

"Paging: Dr. Slim Possible and party. Please meet your parties at Terminal C, Baggage claim 12."

- - - - - - -

"Slim!"

"Rachel!"

Two young people ran and hugged another parent.

Ryan smiled as Wade ran and hugged Slim.

'I owe this man so much,' were the thoughts of both Ryan and Rachel Load as their son hugged someone in public.

"I owe the Loads so much,' was the thought of Slim Possible as his daughter hugged a woman that wasn't a relative.

'Rachel's so beautiful, and I'm so jealous of Ryan: I need someone in my life, again, and Sheri Nicole gave me permission, years ago, but I'm way too old to hit the singles bars, again.'

"Mom and Dad,"

"Dad,"

...and both young people pulled the party together.

"It seems that we have the same tailor, Dr. Possible," Ryan smiled as he extended his hand. "Ryan Load," he added,

"It does seem so, Dr. Load," Slim responded. "Slim Possible," and he smiled as he shook Ryan's hand.

Both men were military-issue Navy pea coats, with the only difference being the condition: Ryan's showed little wear, while Slim's had been 'well-loved'.

"Hello, Dr. Possible, I'm Rachel Load," and Rachel hugged Slim, much to Slim's surprise.

"Thank you so much, for helping me get my son back," and Rachel wasn't shy; she let her tears out on another man's shoulder in the middle of Reagan National Airport Baggage Claim; her words broke Slim's defenses, and a single tear escaped.

"Thank you, Slim," she added, and Rachel placed a simple, chaste kiss on Slim's cheek, and the normally-reserved man blushed a bright crimson.

Joss and Wade both had the same thought:

'Branded!'

"Ma'am, I should be the one thanking you and your husband for your son. He helped me get my 'Sweet Tea' back."

"DADDY!"

"Well," and Slim grinned as he took Rachel's shoulders in his hands and stared into her deep-brown eyes, "Without Wade, I wouldn't have you, Jocelyn, and for that there is no price I wouldn't have paid," and he produced a handkerchief and handed it to her, allowing her to dab at her tears.

"Thank you, from my heart," and he hugged Rachel once, then released her.

"Thank you for coming," Slim said simply.

- - - - - - -

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?' the leader's crisp tones surprised the entire party, and they all turned and shouted the same name:

"**Betty!**"

"Betty, what are you doing in DC at this time of year?" Slim asked as she walked over to meet the gaggle that she knew. Joss intercepted her, however, slamming into her and hugging her and almost knocking her off her feet.

'Someone like Betty, someone strong, is who I need. But, Betty would never go for me: I'm too rough, and she's so beautiful and strong and professional; besides, she was my wife's best friend," were Slim's thoughts.

"I was originally up her to have a face-to-face with some folks at NCIS; a 'friendly' discussion, as it were, and you know how those go, Ryan," and he smiled. "I was just leaving the departure area after saying goodbye to some friends heading to Ft. Myers on vacation when I heard your names. It was too much of a coincidence that there could be multiple Possible/Load combinations, so I decided to come down and see for myself." Betty smiled as she looked over all of them after Joss let her go, but her eyes lingered on Slim a bit longer than the rest.

'He's **such** a handsome man…but he'd never go for a woman like me: I'm too plain-spoken, too forceful, too focused on my work. I scare men away too easily, and they certainly **don't** want a woman who runs Global Justice. Besides, I was his wife's best friend.'

"What brings you all to DC? I would have thought that the Christmas party would have been much easier to organize in Denver or Middleton," Betty grinned.

"Sheri Nicole," Slim answered quietly.

"I've never been there," Joss added, softly. "I never wanted to, before…." Her voice trailed off.

Betty understood, and she smiled. "You weren't ready, Jocelyn, but you are, now. I'm so proud of you, and your mother would be, too," and Betty pulled her into a hug as Joss tried to hold her tears back.

"May I escort my best friend's daughter, Jocelyn?" Betty whispered to her, and Joss squeezed her.

"Sorry, Betty, but I already have an escort," she whispered back," but I'd love it if you joined us."

"Thank you, Joss." And the two released each other.

"Mind if I tag along?" Betty smiled at Slim who had a flash of red assault his face like an embarrassment ninja, but like the ninja it was gone quickly and silently.

"I would be honored, Betty; besides, Sheri Nicole would like it, too," and Slim extended his arm in a crook, and Betty accepted it. She had her own face flash assault by an embarrassment ninja, but hers was stealthy, as well.

"Who, or what, are we waiting for, son?" Ryan asked, and he was immediately answered.

"'The Who' 'would be me, sir," and a Lt. Commander in full Navy dress stood in front of them and saluted. Ryan and Slim and Betty all returned her salute.

"Lt. Commander Lindsey Peterson, here for Commander Possible and Captain Load, their families, and guests," and she dropped her crisp salute. "We have your vehicles waiting, sirs and ma'ams," the comely brunette added.

Ryan looked at his son, concerned. "Wade, what did you do?"

Wade just grinned. "I just called a friend in the Pentagon and told her that we were coming, and left it at that. All the rest is her doing, and she has a **very** vivid imagination."

"And, pray tell, who is that 'friend,' son?"

"I called Claudia," Wade replied, and Betty almost sucked her head into her body.

"Wade, do you know who she is, and do you know what she does?"

"Of course," he replied matter-of-factly: "she's the DNS," and Lt. Commander Peterson almost choked, but she had to ask.

"You know the Director, Navy Staff, Admiral Claudia Rose English?" Lindsey asked, incredulously.

"I play chess with C.R. all the time over the Internet (of course, it's on a secure circuit), and she's getting better, too: she's almost pulled me to a draw once in the last few weeks," and Ryan and Rachel began to get a better picture of their son's connections and reach.

'It doesn't surprise me, but how does he **find** them?' Betty thought, and she leaned over to whisper to Ryan and Rachel, "Have you seen any pictures of Claudia Rose?"

"No, I haven't," Ryan replied in the same whisper, and Rachel shook her head.

"You shouldn't be surprised when you meet her: it's your son, after all," Betty grinned, and Rachel had a horrible thought:

"Not **another redhead**?" Rachel whispered, and Betty nodded.

"Long, full head of hair down past the middle of her back, and flaming red, actually: she's known as the Dragon Admiral," Betty added, and Ryan chuckled.

'Only you, Wade,' he thought, and grinned briefly.

"We should hurry, ladies and gentlemen, so we don't get caught too much in the traffic going to the hotel," Commander Peterson suggested, and she walked briskly to the exit while the Loads and Possibles tried to pick up their luggage only to be politely but firmly directed away from it by three Ensigns that had come up with the Commander; they grabbed all of the luggage and made it to their vehicles in record time.

After what had happened so far, Ryan and Rachel were only mildly surprised to find a black stretch Hummer and an Excursion that two of the ensigns went to; the third opened the doors for the traveling party. Joss was helped into the Hummer by Wade, who jumped into the vehicle after he found the steps tucked underneath and pulled them out to bounce up. He was quickly followed by the rest of the families and Betty, all shivering after the door was closed.

"Here we go, Sweet Tea," Wade announced, and Joss pinched his arm and kissed his cheek.

'Here we go, indeed,' Joss thought as she pulled herself closer to Wade, and the caravan pulled away from the holding area and headed for their hotel.

- - - - - - -

Author's afterward:

Question: You've made it to DC: what's next? More importantly, who's next to show up?

Answer: Barker and Brick, and KP and Ron are on the way.

Who Barker and Brick are, Ron's escape from meat cakes, and the 5,000+ wreaths at the ANC are all next, in chapter three of Merry Christmas, Momma

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3 – WadeLogistics, LLC

Blue Eyes, Shining 3: Merry Christmas, Momma

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the song referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

Barker, Brick, meat cakes and 5,000+ wreaths at the ANC: next, in this chapter of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

C**hapter 3 – WadeLogistics, LLC**

"I don't know if you all are aware of it, but there is a wonderful story about one man and what his company does at Christmas every year." Commander Peterson was talking to everyone in the Hummer limousine, and they were all listening raptly.

"All 5,000+ wreaths at the ANC are donated by the Worcester Wreath Co. of Harrington, Maine. The owner, Merrill Worcester, not only provides the wreaths, but covers the trucking expense as well. He's done this since 1992."

"I didn't know that, Commander," Rachel said as they drove to the hotel.

"He does this every year, and groups of students from Maine come down for a field trip each year and help in laying the wreaths: what makes it all even more amazing is that everything is provided and done by volunteers."

"You mean that Momma got visited every year by kids that don't even **know** her?" Joss asked, and Wade knew what road she was about to take and headed it off.

"Joss, your Momma understands," he said, softly. "She understands better than you did. After all, she was there," he added as he smiled and took her hand in his. She looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and understood; then she smiled as he squeezed her hand and she responded in kind, successfully fighting back her tears..

Commander Peterson was piecing together the piece-parts that she had heard so far, and what she was hearing astounded her.

"Your mother was killed, Miss Possible?" and Joss nodded.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Miss Possible. If she's here, she had to have been a very special woman. You should be very proud of her," Lindsey added, and Joss nodded, trying to hold her tears back, again.

"Dad, can we come back tomorrow? The Challenger 7 are here, and so are Pete Conrad, and President Kennedy, and Justice Thurgood Marshall, and…" and Ryan watched as his son, who regularly played chess with the DNS, sound like the 14-year-old that he physically was, and Rachel grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed it

Ryan looked at his wife, and they had mirrored smiles on their faces.

- - - - - - -

'It could only happen to me,' Joss thought as she walked into the hotel lobby and saw a familiar body turning away from the registration desk.

"Mr. Brickle?" Joss called as she caught his profile, and he looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Possible, Dr. Possible," he spoke after he had turned slowly to face them. "What brings you to our nation's capitol?" he came over to her and to the rest of the party, just now making their way into the lobby.

"My wife," Slim responded, and Mr. Brickle looked confused.

"She's at Arlington," Slim added, and both men nodded.

"What about you, Mr. Brickle?"

"I'm visiting my CO; he's also at Arlington. He was killed in the same explosion that got me these," and he rapped on one of his legs with one of his canes. "He was an orphan, and he had no brothers or sisters. I told him before he died that he'd never have another Christmas alone, that I'd visit him every Christmas."

"I came with him," Steve Barkin came from another direction. "I've friends to visit, as well.

"Hello, 'Sealie:' long time, no see," and Steve Barkin stepped over to Slim Possible, shook his hand, and uncharacteristically hugged Slim. Slim hugged him back.

"We never had a chance to talk when I was up at the ranch this past summer," Steve commented.

"Well, you're certainly welcome to come back any time, 'Barker,'" Slim replied.

"Steve, this is Rachel and Ryan Load, Wade's parents," Slim introduced them, and they all shook hands.

"Steve, may I introduce my daughter, Jocelyn Possible. Joss, this is Steve Barkin; we've spent some time together while I was active."

"Miss Possible, it's a pleasure to see you again," Steve shook her hand, smiled, and he also shook Wade's hand after shaking the Rachel's and Ryan's hands.

"Mr. Brickle, this is Dr. Wade Load, my boyfriend," and Wade stuck his hand out, and they shook hands.

"Dr, Load, it's indeed a pleasure to meet Kim Possible's 'Q,' and even more importantly: it's a pleasure to meet the person who turned one of my students around. Thank you for that," and he smiled.

"Mr. Brickle, it has **indeed** been my pleasure," Wade said in a dead-pan, then yelped as Joss pinched him.

"I see you haven't worked **all** of the issues," Mr. Brickle replied and grinned as Wade rubbed his pinched part, then realized what he was doing and stopped quickly. Joss smiled, innocently.

"Mr. Brickle, these are Wade's parents, Ryan and Rachel Load. Ryan, Rachel: this is Mr. Brickle, my mentor at school," Joss did the introductions.

"Captain, Mrs. Load, it's an honor. And, it's Charles, but my friends call me Charlie." He shook both of their hands.

"So, you're up to three people that call you Charlie, now, huh, 'Brick?'" Steve asked, and Slim laughed.

"That's more than two, 'Barker,'" Charlie quipped.

"Mr. Barkin?" Joss asked, and Wade looked at her; he could see her 'evil' coming to the surface.

"Yes, Miss Possible?"

"'What's Glenlevit?'" She asked her question from before innocently. Steve's face turned red, and then Joss and Wade both broke up, laughing. Lindsey, Betty, Slim, and the Loads all looked confused, and Charlie roared.

- - - - - - -

"And, that's what Glenlevit is, and what it's for, Miss Possible," Steve Barkin relaxed in the 'sitting room' of the shared massive hotel suite, temporary home of the Loads and the Possibles with rooms to spare. Steve and Charlie leaned back in their chairs and enjoyed their after-dinner drink of Glenlevit.

"I've always known, Mr. Barkin," Joss explained. "I'm not a child," she pouted, and Steve laughed.

"That combination doesn't work together, Miss Possible. You are far too young in my book in some ways and far too old in others," he smiled sadly.

"I've seen too many young people your age pointing guns at me, and I've seen them strap on IEDs and kill themselves.

"I would much prefer to keep my illusion: allowing you to keep your innocence," he added, and Wade nodded.

"I agree, Mr. Barkin. That's why Joss and I aren't doing anything until we get married: she's worth the wait," Wade added as Steve almost choked on his Scotch.

"Married?" he sputtered, and Betty and Slim chuckled.

"You didn't know? They're going for the world's record for longest engagement," and Slim smiled.

"DADDY!"

"Joss, there's nothing wrong with that," and Wade took her hand.

"I love you, and I don't care who knows it or what they think about it. As long as we keep our relationship honest, above-board, and G-rated, we're doing nothing wrong. And, believe me, Sweet Tea, I am **positive** that you are most definitely 'worth the wait,'" and he signed his statement with a kiss, and Joss grinned and blushed a mild red as he pulled his lips back.

"Besides, it's not like you're a 'BonBon' clone," Wade added, and Joss giggled.

"Dr. Load, obviously you haven't been keeping up with your Middleton High School gossip" Steve interjected with a laugh. "Miss Rockwaller appears to have turned over a new leaf, and it appears to have started after she left your party at the ranch." Steve grinned, then leaned forward in his chair and looked directly at Wade. "You didn't install a new 'moodulator' chip on her, did you?"

"NO!" Wade was taken aback at the accusation, but then he realized that Steve had started laughing.

"Relax, Dr. Load: I heard what happened up there. If Rebecca Jane were here right now, I'd pin one of my own medals on that young woman. Miss Rockwaller her been a model student both in and out of the classroom all year, with only a handful of issues cropping up.

"I just wish that she had run into Rebecca Jane two years ago; my life would have been so much easier," Steve mused, then he leaned back and took another drink.

"So, Slim, when are you and Betty getting together?" Steve asked, and someone outside would have sworn that a bomb had just gone off as two people shot from their chairs and yelled at the same time at the same person

"**WE ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER**, **'Barker,'**" Slim shouted.

"**WE ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER, Mr. Barkin,**" Betty shouted.

They looked at each other, laughed uncomfortably, and sat back down sheepishly.

"Well," Steve said to no one in particular, "that answers that."

Kim picked that time to BEEP in to Wade.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" he asked as he pulled his PossCom up to see the screen.

"Wade, we have a ride problem," and Kim's face popped into view.

"Where are you?"

"We're in Iceland; we got stuck in Drakken's latest hovercraft, and the idiot had the homing signal set to itself, so we spent all our time trying go anywhere when we left his lair in shambles: Ron hit the self-destruct button at the right time, this time, and we all got out," she grinned as Ron grabbed her waist.

"Stop it!" she shouted, then smiled a **very** seductive smile.

"At least, right now," she purred, and Ron quickly stopped. "Later, 'Ron-man,'" she whispered.

"Give me a minute, Kim," and Wade performed his magic on his PosComm.

"Where did the hovercraft go down?"

"We handed Drakken and Shego off to the police at Reykjavik."

"Perfect: you've now got 2 passes on Flybus; it'll take you to the Leifur Eiríksson International Air Terminal, and you have 2 first-class seats to Baltimore; when you get there, you've got a quick jump to DC."

"And, we're going to DC, why?"

"Because we're here, my favorite niece," Slim had come over and was standing behind Wade.

"Besides, there's someone else here, as well." And Steve smiled, stepped into the PossCom view range, and took on his principal aspect.

"**Possible**!

"**Stoppable**!

"DC, tomorrow evening, dinner: **understand**?"

"Yessir, Mr. Barkin," Ron automatically responded, and then Kim thought for a second, but before she could ask, Wade answered her.

"Because it's free, number one, Kim," Wade replied. "Number two: you need to stop by and see your aunt," and Kim looked puzzled for a few moments, and then her question clicked clearly into her mind.

"Wade, why are you in DC?" and Joss stepped into the PossCom view range and took on her evil aspect, again, complete with wicked grin.

"Because ah asked him, Cousin Kim.

"Are **you** still jellin' on my BFBF? Or, is this payback over mah wantin' Ron?"

"Joss!" and Kim realized what was happening, and she smiled big. "Of course; we'll be there.

"I'm so proud of you, Joss: you finally made it to see your mom," and Joss' evil aspect disappeared into a smile.

"I made it, Kim, thanks to you and Ron and my hero."

"Kim, Flybus will be there in 5 minutes, so you'd better get going."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock, partner!" and she disconnected, but not before everyone heard Ron yell:

"There'd better not be any meat cakes on this flight, or I swear I'm gonna hurl!

"I have **no** idea why I just said that!"

"Have you ever considered a career in military logistics, or in the travel industry, Dr. Load? Or, even starting your own travel company?" Charlie looked shocked at what he'd witnessed. "I've never seen anything in my life like what I just saw."

"'No Big,' Mr. Brickle," and Joss giggled. "It's one of my parts of 'saving the world;' it's what Kim and Ron and I do."

"Besides," in a total turn of the conversation, "have you ever had Pecan Trout a la Ronald?" Wade asked, and Betty made moaning sounds that embarrassed Rachel and Joss and caused Charlie, Slim, Ryan, and Wade, all to laugh.

- - - - - - -

Author's afterward:

Question: Are you ready for the ANC and the beginning of closure?

Answer: Yes; bring plenty of tissues, and dress warmly: there's snow, next, in chapter four of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4 – Begin Closure at Arlington

Blue Eyes, Shining 3: Merry Christmas, Momma

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

The Arlington National Cemetery (ANC), and the beginnings of closure for Joss, Slim, Betty, and the rest….a major tissue requirement warning, next, in this chapter of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

C**hapter 4 – Begin Closure at ****Arlington**

Rachel answered the knock on the door and faced -

"You must be Admiral Claudia Rose English," and Rachel extended her hand as she opened the door wider. "I'm Rachel Load, Wade's mom," she added as they shook hands.

"Dr. Load. Thank you. I'm a big fan of your work," Admiral English replied as the statuesque and voluptuous redheaded Admiral walked into the room, her hair flowing behind her, and she heard Slim:

"TEN-HUT!" and Slim, Ryan, Steve, Betty, and Charlie all stood, snapped to attention, and saluted.

The admiral returned their salutes and motioned for them to sit.

"I'm not here officially, gentlemen, ladies; I just wanted to meet-"

"Claudia Rose!" Wade shouted and ran toward her, but stopped after a few steps.

Joss, who had entered the room, caught up with him and stood next to him with a smile on her face and only one thought in her head:

'NOT ANOTHER REDHEAD!'

"Dr. Load; Wade: it's good to finally meet you in person," and Claudia Rose looked him over.

"You've lost even more weight, haven't you, Wade?" she asked, and Rachel laughed.

"Two sons: a mother knows," Claudia added, smiling at Rachel, and both women smiled the mother's smile.

"Yes, and **she's** the reason," he replied, pointing at Joss, who then stepped up to the Admiral and extended her hand.

"Admiral, I'm Jocelyn Possible. Thank you for everything you've done for us," she said.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Possible. We take care of our own," Claudia responded, smiling and shaking her hand. "Have you been to Arlington before?"

"No, ma'am," Joss replied, and she lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Admiral, with your permission," Slim stepped up to his daughter and smiled at Claudia, and she nodded and smiled back. "Mah daughter was three years old when she and mah wife were taken prisoner, held, and poisoned, and Joss was there when her mother died. She only this year learned the full story of what happened and actually remembered what happened to her," he finished, and Claudia smiled sadly.

"I've read all of the reports, Commander, and I'm very sorry for your loss.

"Jocelyn, I wasn't trying to imply anything by my question: I only wanted to know if you'd like some extra company. Arlington can be an intimidating place on your first visit, and I actually have some free time here before Christmas!" and she smiled at **that** thought.

"Thank you, Admiral. I would be honored if you came with us; I know Momma would be honored, as well."

"Good! I'll come in the morning with Commander Peterson and help with your tour, and I'll be back the next morning for our trip to Arlington.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here in our Nation's capital," she turned and left the room. She pulled the door closed, and Joss whacked Wade on the back of the head

"**Another redhead**?" Claudia Rose heard Joss ask in a 'slightly' raised voice, and the resultant laughter from the room as Joss used a very bad accent:

"Wade, you got some **'spainin'** to do!" and the roar of laughter grew as she walked further down the hall until her elevator door closed.

One laugh was hollow.

'I saw Slim smile at Claudia and I saw her returned smile: I don't stand a chance,' Betty thought, and her heart sank to new depths as her smile remained her facial façade to a heart ripped into pieces.

- - - - - - -

The morning trip to Arlington had been snowy and silent until Ron spoke.

"Kim, have you ever been here?" Ron asked softly.

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Once. I had an uncle who was in the Second World War; he was moved here in the early '60s. My parents brought me here when before I started Pre-K," and he smiled, remembering the start of his life with Kim.

The stretch Hummer was packed:

Ryan, Rachel, and Wade Load;

Slim, Jocelyn, and Kim Possible;

Ron Stoppable;

Admiral English;

Lt. Commander Peterson;

Steve Barkin; and

Charlie Brickle.

"Are you ready, Joss?" Wade quietly asked as they pulled into the gate.

"Thanks to you, Wade, I'm ready, now," and she kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and turned back to the windows and saw the dreamscape turned into reality.

"DADDY!" She yelled, and they all looked out and saw, through the falling snow…

- - - - - - -

…row after row of tombstones, as far as the eye could see, all of the graves covered in snow except for the spots where the green wreaths, wearing their big red ribbons, lay.

"It's beautiful, Daddy," Joss whispered, and she was so happy seeing the work of others that she forgot her own pain for a moment as they drove past more and more wreaths through the falling snow.

"That man who donates the wreaths every year deserves a medal every year," Joss announced, and Slim and Ryan both chuckled softly.

"And, so do those kids who come out here every year to put them down," she added as they pulled to a stop.

"Please be careful, Miss Possible," Commander Peterson cautioned as Joss jumped down and landed in the slush, but didn't fall. She had on a long coat, a long navy-blue wool skirt, and her tall boots; she was warm, but she still hugged Wade and tried to wrap herself around him after he left the Hummer.

Wade had no complaints.

Everyone left the vehicle, and Commander Peterson, guided by Slim and carrying a wrapped package, took them to the spot.

- - - - - - -

Wade stood behind her, giving her a measure of privacy and support, and everyone else stood behind him, silently as Joss read the words aloud from her mother's gravesite for the first time.

Sheri Nicole Possible

United States Navy

Lieutenant

July 3, 1965 – November 21, 1995

The snow had stopped falling.

"Hello, Momma," Joss started with such a clear and confident tone that even Wade was surprised.

"I made it, and it's all because of what you did.

"Thank you, Momma. Thank you for my life, thank you for having faith in me, and thank you for the backpack that you bought me the day before they took us: I never thanked you for it," and she grinned a hurt away, and Wade smiled behind her.

"I've grown, Momma. I've learned, and I promise I won't disappoint you any more.

"I'm gonna make you proud, Momma," her voice broke for a moment, and Wade touched her shoulder. "Wade and I will make you proud.

"Wade is Dr. Wade Load, Momma.

"He saved me.

"He's my hero, just like you are."

"Aunt Anne and Cousin Kim were right: 'Anything's Possible for a Possible,' and you proved that.

Joss paused for a moment and looked back at Kim, smiled, then turned back and continued.

"You'd be proud of Cousin Kim, Momma. She saves the world, and Ron and Wade help her all the time," and Kim blushed.

"You'd like Ron, Momma. He's goofy sometimes, but he's a real hero: he steps in where even **he** and the angels fear to tread," and Ron blushed even more than Kim did, and Kim pulled Ron closer to her.

She stood silently for a moment, and then took Wade's proffered hand.

"I've never stopped loving you, Momma; I know you've never stopped loving me.

"Thank you, Momma." and she stepped back and fell into Wade's arms, and softly sobbed.

- - - - - - -

"Darlin,' I'm back," Slim said as he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time," and a single tear fell to the snow.

"I know what you'd say: 'Don't worry about me,' and 'Take care of our daughter.'

"I've tried to do both, Sheri Nicole," and he paused to rein in his emotions.

"I miss you, Sheri Nicole," and Slim's voice had a catch.

"You'd be proud of Jocelyn, darlin,'" said with the pride of a father. "She's turning out to be a very special young lady, even when she does those crazy things like barrel racing and parachute jumpin'.

"She's a beautiful young lady, just like you.

"She's lucky enough to have found someone who cares enough about her to put his fears aside and lift her up. At least, one of us has found that special someone," and his voice cracked, again.

"I miss you, Sheri Nicole," he whispered. "I haven't done what we had both agreed that we would do if something happened to one of us, but I'm still working on it," and he lowered his voice even more.

"Would you hate me, forever, if I told you that I think the person is Betty?" and he straightened up, and saluted his wife.

"Rest easy, my love," and he slowly dropped his salute.

"I love you, Sheri Nicole Possible. I have always loved you, and I will always love you, my darlin,'" and he stepped back.

- - - - - - -

Betty stepped up and saluted, then slowly dropped her salute.

"Hello, Sheri.

"God, I miss you," and she smiled.

"I miss our talks, our bitch and gripe sessions, our crying sessions, all of our times together.

"Your husband has done a wonderful job raising your daughter by himself: Jocelyn is a beautiful, wonderful, and special young lady," and Joss looked up as Betty spoke, and a small smile crossed Joss' tear-streaked face.

"She's a very special young lady, all right," Betty continued with a grin, "full of piss and vinegar, and such a capacity for love that she sometimes scares me at how much she reminds me of you, Sheri.

"Oh, yea, that's right, Sheri," and Betty smiled through the beginning of tears that already were caressing her cheeks. "She's just like you were at 22, Sheri, and she's only 14!

"You would be very proud of her. She learned what really happened to you and her, and unlike others who would have curled up in a ball and sucked their thumb for days, she stood tall, and she's moving forward.

"She's so much like you, Sheri, that she found her young gentlemen and helped him through his tough times, just like you did," and Betty grinned as she glanced at Slim, then smiled soberly.

"Rest, my friend, and counsel the angels. Knowing you, you've been helping to guide other arrivals. You never **could** sit still," and she smiled again as her tears flowed more freely.

"I love you, Sheri, and I miss you," and she lowered her voice to less than a whisper.

"Please don't hate me, my friend, but I think Slim is the one that you told me to go for when I found him.

"I really wish I knew what you thought, Sheri, because I couldn't bear to cause you any more pain.

"I miss you, my friend," she said in her regular voice, and she saluted again and then slowly dropped it. "Rest easy, and please help guide those young people coming over, far too soon, to join you; they've served their country and paid the ferryman, just like you," and she stepped back.

- - - - - - -

"Mrs. Possible?" Ryan stated, having stepped up with his wife on his arm.

"We've never met, but we've a common bond: we both love your daughter, and we both think that she's an incredible young woman."

"When no one else could help my son," Rachel joined in, "she broke through his barriers, helped him slay his demons, and brought our son out of his room and through his agoraphobia in what has to have been a miracle."

"'Anything is, indeed, 'Possible' for a Possible,'" Rachel added, "we've lived hearing Kim say it and watching Kim live it almost every day, and now we've seen the next, new, iteration," and Wade smiled as he held his Joss.

"I'm Captain Ryan Load, ma'am, and this is my wife Rachel Load. We understand that you were a fan of both of us, and we are flattered.

"But, more importantly that who we are, is who you are and what a wonderful foundation that you've left.

"You and Slim are guiding a wonderful daughter."

Ryan saluted her, then slowly dropped his salute and stepped back.

- - - - - - -

"It's not much, Momma, but I love you," Joss walked back up to the site with Kim.

They each had a bouquet of white and yellow roses and opened them, knelt down at the site, and spread the flowers across the grave. Joss then reached inside her coat, pulled out a sealed envelope with 'Momma' written on the front, and slipped it lovingly under the flowers.

"I remembered, Momma, how much you loved your yellow and white roses, and how you used to have them all over the house," and she and Kim stood. Joss dropped her head, turned, and walked back to Wade; Kim returned to Ron's outstretched arms and quietly shed her tears.

Admiral English stepped over to Joss after Commander Peterson handed her the package.

"Jocelyn, I know that nothing can ever take the place of your mother, but I thought that you'd like to have this to remember her," and she opened the package to reveal a framed US Flag.

"Your Dad has the one from her funeral, I'm sure, but this one is from me to you," and Claudia handed it to Joss, her face now awash with a tear-streaked smile. Claudia looked over at Wade and smiled, and he mouthed a silent 'Thank You.' to the Admiral as Claudia stepped back and left Joss with Wade, her smile as well as his negating her tears.

The party stood, silently, for a few more minutes, then turned and headed back to the vehicles.

- - - - - - -

Ron stayed behind for a moment, knelt at the gravesite and stood two red roses against the headstone: one on each side, then touched the blooms, and for a second they glowed a faint blue. Then, he touched the roses on the ground, and their blooms also glowed a faint blue for a second, as well.

"For you, dear lady, be well," he said with a heartfelt plea.

"Thank you, for all that you've given.

"I promise: we **won't** let you down."

Then, he leaned over and whispered:

"I really did like Joss, but she was **way** too young for me.

"Besides, she's way happier with Wade: match made **'**up there,**'** you know; and, besides, you **know** KP: green eyes for a reason!" and he chuckled for a second, and then stood up straight.

Ron snapped to an uncharacteristically-crisp salute, and then turned and was surprised to almost bump into Kim, standing right behind him, waiting for him.

"My Ron," she said simply, and she kissed his cheek.

"Green eyes, huh?" she asked with a hint of Kim-ness; Ron gulped, and she kissed his cheek, again.

"**My** Ron," she whispered as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Let's go, partner," she whispered as they returned to the group, now heading to the grave where Charlie Brickle knelt and Steve Barkin stood behind him at parade rest.

The snow fell, again, tentatively at first, and then it lightly dusted the ground surrounding the yellow and white and red roses, but no snow stuck to them.

- - - - - - -

Author's afterward:

Question: Is closure complete?

Answer: For some, yes. For others, not yet...

But, good news: getting to closure is much easier when you have a friend: next, in the final chapter of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5 – Worth the wait

Blue Eyes, Shining 3: Merry Christmas, Momma

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the song referenced in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

Get ready for a rough and wonderful night of closure for Joss, Wade, Slim, Betty, Ryan, and Rachel….a severe tissue requirement warning has been announced by the National Angst Service for this, the final chapter of Merry Christmas, Momma.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

C**hapter 5 – Worth the wait**

The party gathered behind Charlie Brickle as he prayed at the grave-site. They were all silent, respecting his privacy.

"Mr. Brickle? Are you all right?" Joss saw him rising shakily, using his two canes, from where he had been kneeling. Steve tried to help him up, but Charlie pushed his hands away and stood, then took one of his canes in his left hand and saluted with his right hand, then dropped the salute sharply and turned to Joss.

"I'm fine, Miss Possible, thank you; I didn't want to intrude, and I had to visit with my Captain.

"Thank you for allowing me to come with you," he added, and Slim shook his head.

"Thank you for spending time with us, and thank you for allowing us to share your time."

"Let's go see the 'Eternal Flame' and the 'Challenger 7,'" Wade suggested, and Ryan and Rachel smiled at each other.

- - - - - - -

The evening went by quickly, and all of the parties waddled off to their respective hotel rooms after overloading on good food and even better company in the private dining room, with Ron providing the dinner and they themselves providing the company.

Ron had hijacked a corner of one of the hotel kitchens and had prepared his Pecan Trout as the main course and several vegetable dishes and salads; after sampling the main course, the executive chef made Ron promise to give him the recipe in exchange for a second dessert tonight (a German Chocolate cake that Lindsey described as "to **die** for!"), a 5-star breakfast for the whole team the next morning, a quarter-wheel of cheddar for Rufus, and unlimited kitchen privileges. He also mumbled something about part-time work in DC.

Wade and Joss stayed in the living area of the suite late into the evening, long after Slim, Ryan, and Rachel had all gone to bed.

"Did you see the look on Betty's face when Claudia came in the door yesterday?" Wade whispered to Joss as they sat on the couch, enjoying the fire and each other and, occasionally, stealing kisses from one another.

"She didn't have a look, Wade."

"Precisely.

"Betty's worried; she thinks she has no chance with your dad."

"WADE!"

"Doesn't your dad like Betty?"

"D'oi, Wade: he likes her, but he still thinks **she's** not interested."

"Well, she's interested, all right, but she thinks **he's** not interested.

"They're worse than we were, Joss…well, at least than I was," Wade chuckled, and Joss grinned and stole another kiss.

"What are we goin' to do 'bout 'em, Wade?"

"I think today' should trigger something; both of them said things at the grave-site that they didn't want anyone else to hear, and, unfortunately, I didn't have the PossCom turned to max gain to up what they said.

"Let's see if anything happens tonight," he suggested, and Joss agreed by snuggling up to him and enjoying his company and the crackling of the fire.

'I gotta get me a fireplace in my room,' Wade thought, and he stole the kiss, this time, and smiled.

- - - - - - -

"Wade?" Joss snuggled closer to him

'I love the way her hair smells…uh oh.'

"Yes, Sweet Tea?"

"What's your middle name?" and he knew he was doomed, now.

"Why?"

"Well, I asked your Mom **and** your Dad back in Middleton, and they both smiled and tol' me to ask you."

"Promise you won't laugh," Wade asked.

"I would never laugh at you, Wade.

"**Promise me **you won't laugh," Wade asked, again.

"I won't laugh at you, Wade. I said I wouldn't."

"**Promise**!"

"**Yes**, I **promise,**" she was exasperated and showed it.

"OK," he sighed, "but lean over so I can whisper it to you," he asked, and she leaned over.

Wade whispered one word: "Agamemnon."

Joss had a blank look on her face, then she smiled, then her face broke into a huge grin -

"You **promised** you wouldn't laugh," he whined -

And then she fell onto the floor, laughing uproariously.

Wade grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked her in the head with it, and Joss looked up, surprised.

"You **hit** me with a **pillow**." She glared.

"So?" Wade replied with a smirk, leaning forward, and she grinned, reached, and grabbed a pillow from the couch.

"So, **this!**" and she swung up and hit **him** across the face with the pillow.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, huh?" and he hit her again, and it degenerated quickly into multiple pillows flying around the room with laughs of glee and shouts of "**OH, NO, YOU DON'T**!"

Ryan and Rachel stuck their head out of their room, watched for a moment, and closed the door, softly, and fell into each other's arms, laughing.

"**Warning: Geniuses at Play**," Ryan said between laughs, and the fell back onto the bed, where their laughter soon turned into softer, happier sounds altogether different from the laughs….

- - - - - - -

The loud, repeated knocking on their door woke them from a rousing pillow fight, WMDs scattered across the room.

Wade got up and went to the door. He opened it, and was surprised and not surprised.

"**Betty**? What's wrong?"

"I need to see Slim, right now," she barged through the door, red-faced and her hair matted, and headed for Slim's room in the suite.

Just then, Slim swung open his bedroom door, heading for the door and to the hall, but stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Betty.

"Betty?"

"**Slim**!

"**Inside**!

"**Now**!" and she pushed him back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"I like her red robe, better than the blue one," Wade commented, and Joss whacked him on the back of the head and grinned.

"I like the red, Wade; maybe I kin git me one like that," and Wade GULPED, then grinned.

"Not red, Sweet Tea.; it would clash with your glorious hair. An emerald green, I'm thinking," he remarked, and Joss gave him a big kiss.

"That's it! No red dress for me: I want emerald green," and Wade imagined Jocelyn in an emerald green strapless, backless evening gown…

BAD WADE!

..and he grinned mentally at the image.

"Let's add a little fresh oregano to the soup," Wade stated calmly and attacked his PosComm: Christmas music came out, and the song was 'All I Want for Christmas is You.'

Then he grinned and added, "Wonder how long they'll be?"

"WADE!" Joss looked at him, and grinned evilly.

"Wish I'd thought of that song; it's perfect for snuggling in this weather, mah Aggie," she whispered as she kissed him and led him back to the couch for more snuggling.

"Aggie, huh?" Wade smiled as they sat and Joss snuggled into his arms, and he felt her warmth.

- - - - - - -

"Betty, what's-, "and his words were cut off by Betty grabbing his face and proceeded to administer 'vertical CPR' to a very surprised Slim Possible.

He stood there surprised for far more than a few seconds in shock, and then he responded to Betty's kiss with equal enthusiasm.

The two adults, alone and lonely for so long, were finally responding to each other's signals and passions, and their hands explored each other's faces, feeling the surprise and joy that was suddenly theirs to share.

Slim heard music in the background and thought 'Do I get music with kisses, now?' then started to laugh into Betty's mouth.

Betty pulled back, a look of confusion on her face.

"Slim?"

"Betty, trust me, it's not you I'm laughing at. Listen," and they were quiet as they heard the vocalist sing,

"Make my dreams come true; Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you, you, you, you,"

and they smiled, grinned, chuckled, and then fell into each other laughing for minutes.

- - - - - - -

"Slim."

"Betty."

The spoke at the same time, then Slim held up his hand and said "You first."

"Slim, when I saw you smile at Claudia, I thought I had lost everything.

"I went back to the hotel and did something I'd not done since I was 7 years old:

"I cried myself to sleep, Slim, because I thought I had lost my chance with the one man that I've even been remotely interested in, in the last 11 years.

"Today, I asked your wife not to hate me because I thought that you were the one," and Slim's heart lept to the back of his throat.

"I came back to the hotel tonight, fully intending to leave, because I was convinced I had lost you; I even called a cab, but I fell asleep while I was crying and packing, and while I was asleep I had an overwhelming feeling to come here and tell you how I felt.

"I don't know if it was Sheri Nicole trying to tell me, or if it was Ron's Pecan trout," she added, and Slim chuckled, "but I was willing to risk it all that it **wasn't** the trout," Betty smiled through the beginning of tears.

"Slim, I think I **love** you.

"No, that's not true:

"Slim, I **know** I love you. I don't know if you love me or not, but I had to tell you.

"You can kick me out, now, if you want-," and Slim silenced her by returning the 'vertical CPR' favor, and Betty smiled all through her kiss. Slim pulled back and smiled and studied her beauty, marveling at the woman who had just confessed her feelings to him.

It was his turn, now, and he started...

"Betty, I like Claudia Rose, but I just met her.

"Another redhead for me, Betty? Puh-lese!" and he smiled as Betty laughed.

"Sheri Nicole and I agreed that we would find 'someone' if the other died, but I hadn't found anyone," Slim said, then smiled tentatively, "until you showed up with Wade, and I had feelings that scared me haf' to death.

"I asked Sheri today, also, if she would hate me, forever, if I told her that I thought that the 'someone' was you, Betty," Slim said, and Betty gasped and smiled at the same time that her heart lept with unbridled joy.

"I had gone to sleep, and I got a real strong feelin' that I needed to tell you tonight, or I'd lose any chance I'd have, forever," Slim added, "That's why I was headin' out in my PJs when you came in," and Betty suddenly realized what she was wearing, and then she started to blush.

"My…clothes…"

"…look real good from where I'm standin,' Betty," Slim finished for her with a very decadent grin.

"No, Slim, Wade and Joss saw..." then Betty smiled and thought 'Wade, you get your only free shot since I upgraded the jamming systems in my apartment back home!'

"'Make my dreams come true, Betty: all I what for Christmas, is you,'" Slim repeated the lyrics, and Betty responded, grabbing his face again and kissing him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone in her life.

When they separated and stared into each other's eyes, Slim said one thing, softly:

"booyah," and Betty burst out laughing, followed shortly by Slim, and then they hugged each other, and the years of pain and loneliness began to melt away like the freshly-chilled cilantro butter on top of Ron's just-prepared Pecan Trout.

- - - - - - -

"So, now, Betty, what do we do?" Slim asked, and Betty grinned evilly and reached for the tie on her robe….

"Merry Christmas, Slim Possible," she purred, and she let the robe fall to reveal her beautiful red negligee, and Slim just stared, captivated again by her beauty, her glorious figure, the entire woman that was Elizabeth Director.

"You like?" she smiled, and his smile grew, and then melded into a look of pure sadness.

"I don't deserve this," Slim whispered, then fell back into his chair.

"What?"

"I don't deserve you!" and Slim shouted as his eyes filled with water and tears began to fall. "I let mah wife down, and she died, and now mah littl' girl has no Momma, and I don't deserve happiness ever again, and I don't deserve you, Elizabeth," and he dropped his head into his hands and heaved sobs.

Betty ran over to him and grabbed him, holding him.

Slim shouted one word, crying out his anguish and begging for forgiveness and redemption:

"**SHERI!**"

…and then he fell into Betty's arms, reaching up and trying to stroke her hair like he did for his wife on that fateful day.

Betty held Slim as he dropped his arms and finally, truly, released his tears for his lost wife, and Betty joined Slim with own sobs, also releasing her pain, carried for so long, for her lost friend, his family, and, finally, for herself.

- - - - - - -

"Slim."

"Yes, my lioness?" as he stroked her hair.

"I want to take it slow," Betty stroked his arm. "But, I **do** like the name," she purred, and then she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"So do I, Betty, not because of you, but because I'm an old fart and can't change that fast," and she snorted.

"'NO' on the old fart comment, Slim, not from what Sheri Nicole told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" and Slim started to get worried.

"Everything, Slim. And, to plagiarize from your daughter, 'I can't wait 'til I get me some of that '**Slim** **Goodness**' that's not so 'Slim,'" and now Slim was fully embarrassed and starting to blush, and Betty smiled and kissed his lips.

"I can't wait, but I **will** wait, because you, my love, are definitely worth the wait, Slim," and she kissed him, again, this time with more promises.

'Ron's got nothin' on you, big boy!' Betty smiled at she thought of her prospects.

- - - - - - -

"They're still talking, Joss.

"Joss?" and Wade looked over at a sleeping Jocelyn Possible, with just a hint of a smile on her lovely lips.

'My God, she's even more beautiful asleep than awake.'

Wade looked up: 'Thank you, Father God, for bringing us together. I will wait for her, and I will protect her. I will even give my life for her, because she is worth every minute that we are together. That's how much I love her.'

Wade then gently lifted her head off of his shoulder and lay it down on the couch pillow that he'd gathered from the war, slipping out so he could get blankets from his bedroom and tuck her in.

"You're going to have a very Merry Christmas, Andrea Jocelyn Possible," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and then covered her with one blanket and tucked her in. "It looks like you just might get a new Momma in a 'littl' bit," he smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled but didn't wake up.

Wade took the other love seat, stretched out on it so he could watch her sleep, covered himself with the remaining blanket and fell asleep, watching her sleep.

- - - - - - -

"Look at them, Slim," Betty whispered as they exited the bedroom after crying into each other and laughing and telling Sheri Nicole stories for over four hours.

"Ain't they jus' the cutest thang you ever did see, Betty?" Slim asked, and Betty nodded.

"Let's not disturb them, Slim," she replied as they snuck over to the door.

"Betty, thank you: I seem to have been sayin' that a lot to you over the past months," he said as he lifted her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Slim," and he silenced her with a kiss that took her breathe away.

"I love you, Elizabeth Director," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"And, I love you, Slim Possible," she responded and kissed his ear. As she turned to open the door-

"'Good night, my someone,'" he smiled and smirked, and Betty turned back and grinned.

"It was **her** fault, you know," she clarified, and he kissed her lips again.

"'I love you madly, madly, Madam Librarian…'" and he kissed her again.

"**You** are my traveling salesman and my white knight, Slim, but I want to take it slow," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, 'Madam Librarian,'" and he giggled.

"Where did that come from?" she giggled herself.

"The giggles? From being absolutely, positively, whole-heartedly, madly in love for the first time since I met Sheri Nicole, Betty. I feel giddy. I feel wonderful, and I **love** the way I feel; almost as much as I love the way **you** feel," and she blushed and kissed him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, just not tonight, my love," and he giggled, again.

"Now, we're starting to sound like them," and he crooked a finger in the general direction of Wade and Joss.

"It's a shame we can't be as sure as they are: I miss the ideals of young love," Betty mused, and Slim grinned.

"But, I gar-run-tee that you won't miss the angst enough to give up the good stuff," Slim reminded her, and she grinned as she shook her head "NO!" vigorously.

"In the morning, Elizabeth? Breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful, Slim," and she kissed him again. "It might even be as good as you," she smirked and smiled as she exited the suite.

"'Good night, my someone, good night,'" she sang, sweetly, as she closed the door.

'How lucky can one guy be?' Slim asked himself as he looked over the sleeping young teens, kissed his daughter and way-future-son-in-law both on the forehead, and went back into the bedroom with a spring in his step.

The door closed, and Wade opened one eye and thought to himself:

'Betty and Slim: if anybody ever deserved happiness, it's you two,' and then went back to sleep.

- - - - - - -

Ryan and Rachel opened their door quietly.

"She's gone, and he's back in his room," Ryan whispered, and they stepped into the living area.

"Look at them, Rachel," Ryan whispered as they looked out and watched Joss and their son sleep, Wade sleeping as if he were guarding her. "He really loves her, Rach."

"**You** were that bad when we dated, Ryan," Rachel whispered back, and smiled. "But, you were worth the wait.

"You're even worse, now; but, that's one of the reasons I love you," and she kissed his cheek.

"Do you think they'll really make it?" she asked, and he snorted.

"I **know** all four of them will, and I'm really happy for Betty: she **so** deserves all the happiness that she can get," Ryan hugged his wife tighter, and she responded by snuggling even closer.

"I agree, but who I really meant were Wade and Joss," she clarified.

"If they are really true to themselves and each other, they will. We'll have some 'real purdy' grandchildren, 'Grandma,'" and he didn't dodge fast enough as she slapped his arm.

"Let's go back in, 'Grandpa,' and I'll show you some 'grandmotherly' moves," she smiled wickedly as they closed the door on the sleeping pair.

- - - - - - -

The snow continued to fall outside, and Betty's cab driver finally gave up after waiting an hour and left, called in the missing fare, and got another dispatch.

- - - - - - -

Wade's PossCom kept playing 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' but when the sensors recognized no further motion in the room for the last 15 minutes it lowered the volume to a much softer background and switched to a music mix. It played all night long, accompanying the soft gurgles of sleeping geniuses, then turned itself off when it recognized the beginnings of morning stirrings.

- - - - - - -

Author's afterward:

Question: What about the presents? Doesn't anybody get any Christmas presents?

Answer: Be not afraid: The presents are coming on Christmas Day, but our next story begins tomorrow morning (now that this one has ended) and leads up until Christmas Day: **Paint Me a Christmas Memory**.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


End file.
